


Sharing a Bed

by vomitingwords



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, getting caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Everyone finds out Sherlock and John share a bed in different ways.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Mrs. Hudson & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Sharing a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! <3 kudos and comments mean so much to me. :)

The first person to find out that Sherlock and John share a bed is none other than Mrs. Hudson. It wasn't as awkward as you might think. The truth is that Mrs. Hudson knew for quite awhile. She would never let either of the boys know this but she often went into their flat when they weren't aware. Though they really should, how else do they think they get tea and biscuits every morning? Not to mention the fact that she often buys their groceries for them.

It happened on accident, it's not like she went looking for them. Well technically she had been looking for Sherlock. John has mentioned the previous day that Sherlock hadn’t been feeling well and being the good landlady that she was, she decided to bring him some soup to help him feel better. She was definitely not prepared for what she saw. 

Going up to their floor, soup tray in hands, she couldn’t knock. The door was on the latch so she just pushed it open with her shoulder. Originally she had just intended to put the food in their kitchen and leave but looking around the room, she noticed that everything was dark and that John didn't seem to be around. She figured she should check in on Sherlock.

Setting the food down on the counter she made her way to the room she knew to be Sherlock’s. She slowly turned the knob, as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake Sherlock if he happened to be asleep. As it would turn out, Sherlock was asleep except, he wasn't alone. Mrs. Hudson gasps softly because there, in the bed, cuddled up to the famous Sherlock Holmes was none other than John Watson.

The gasp that escaped Mrs. Hudson’s lips before she could stop it, turns into a grin. She knew it. She knew it! Everyone thought she was crazy and of course, the boys had denied, time and time again, that there was anything romantic between them but she knew there had to be. No one was going to believe her and she couldn't confront them about this so she just slowly backed out of the room, smile still spread across her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that you can request, commission or prompt me anytime on my Tumblr. @itsabookishblog I also have links there to support my work which will help me to move out of my toxic household and also to help me pay for surgery(ies) Whether you choose to support my work with commissions and/or donations or whether you do it with comments and kudos every little bit is appreciated. <3


End file.
